BOBBY BURNED / Haunted Dragonball Z: Battle of Gods
In the gaming world, mostly everyone has heard of Dragon ball Z. I was a fanatic of the games, and of course, the television series. Keep in mind this is ‘gaming’ related; most specifically about Dragon ball Z’s newest character, “Lord Beerus” (or Bills). I had graduated early, and decide to go to GameStop to buy the Dragon ball Z game that just came out. I walked inside and saw every game that was rated E, and up to rated M. till I found it, “Dragon ball Z: battle of Z”. Since the game is for the PS3, (and I have a PS3 as well,) I grabbed it with the other games I liked like, Ratchet and clank, WWE and Little big planet. As I put the games on the desk and was checked by the guy behind the desk, he saw the Dragon ball Z game. He had a slight unnerved look as he looked at it. He looked back up at me and said, “You don’t want to buy this, dude.” I told him why with a slight chuckle, seeing how silly this was since I was a big fan. He told me that it was bought and returned with the gamers freaking out and even with one gamer calling the cops. He also told me that the game was possessed, cursed if you will. But I didn’t listen, thought it was some joke other co-workers do in their spare time. I head home and went upstairs to play WWE first, Ratchet and clank and finally, Dragon ball Z. It started with the intro, but the strange thing that I saw was the intro was covered with static. “Must have been the TV” I thought to myself. I went to fix the television set, but nothing happened. I changed channels, nothing was wrong. Now I’m thinking “what the hell is going on here?” By the way, the game cuts to the start menu. As I pressed start, the information box popped up saying this; “INFORMATION: Bobby wants to play a game…” Bobby? Who the hell is Bobby? Anyway, the selection screen then popped up and I selected the single player mode. (Well since I am a single player.) I picked the battle mode and selected Goku. The battle began and I had a little fun, if you know what I mean. But as I searched the area, I suddenly jumped out of my skin as static flashed so quickly, I didn’t have time to stop and think. I just went along like nothing happened. Then after I defeated the Saibaman and was awarded with cards, the info box appeared reading as follows, “UNLOCK INFO: why won’t you die?” I thought “well dammit; this game must have been hacked”. Hacks are sweet and all but, I didn’t expect a hacked game back at GameStop. As I went to the next level, “A mysterious enemy”, me and Krillin defeated the horde of Saibaman and the first boss, Raditz, and won again. But this time, things really got… odd. As I defeated Raditz, my PS3 just automatically shut off by itself, no joke. Now I thought it wasn’t a hack at all. I went over to turn it back on, but suddenly the power button was scorching hot. It felt like I had just put my finger on a frying pan while the metal was steaming red. Luckily tomorrow was different, I turned it back on and to my shock, and surprise, everything on the game was slightly, different. As I hit the start button, there was a loud droning noise that echoed all over the walls. I held my ears in pain for a moment, then I clicked on the next level, but this time the level was called, “Hellfire”. It was Ginger town! But, why did Ginger town have the level name, Hellfire? As I lead Goku all over Ginger town, I keep hearing the sounds of thunder and seeing flashing of lightning, maybe because I saw a blackened sky with flashing lights as lightning. Then rain began to pour as the storm began to brew, a hurricane by the looks of it. I then encountered another horde of Saibaman, but this time, they were truly strong. Then, I died. Well, as the game said when the Saibaman defeated me for the first time. Suddenly, I was teleported to a twisted version of Oolong’s path. The ground was invisible and there was nothing but invisible walls, just a black sky with grey clouds as if I was running/flying in a night sky, and the song for Oolong’s path was replaced with the song, “Shadow temple” from Legend of Zelda: ocarina of time. I was perplexed by this, it was just like a hack, But fresher. As what seemed like forever, I saw a door. I went up to it and pressed the A button to open the door, now static enveloped the entire TV screen, and the worst happened. In the static was some phantom face that started screaming at me! Its eyes and mouth were black and hollow. His jaw kind of dropped in a length so to speak. I started screaming as well, and ran downstairs into the bathroom, locked it and started to curl into a ball on the floor. Now my mind is full of questions, good and bad. How or why is this game haunted? Why is this game stating about Bobby, and better yet, (I asked this before and I’ll ask it again,) who the fire burning ass is Bobby?! Is he a gamer like the rest, or the twisted hacker who fucked up my game? Oh, yeah, I forgot, it’s ‘not’ a hack. “Did you get rid of the game like the other gamers” you may ask? Naah, for an hour or so, being the brain-dead dumb ass, I went upstairs slowly and armed myself with a baseball bat. I know, I know, it’s preposterous. I saw that both the TV and my PS3 had shut off, again! I turned on the TV and my PS3 back on and this time, the TV came on, but the PS3 won’t cut on! I assumed that the game had burn out, so I called it a night. I later woke up from the most horrific nightmare possible. The nightmare was about me inside the game, I was surrounded in a sea of humanity, blood, guts, and human waste all formed into tides of crashing waves right on top of me! I was on a pile of rotting flesh that was like the rocks on the beach! I can see the sky was melting red and the clouds were toxic gas’ that whenever super saiyans fly by, they immediately turn to bleeding skeletons and crash into the waves of blood with the scent of death! I was stricken with terror, and suddenly, I saw what possibly be the fiend behind it all, it was lord Beerus! Possibly because Beerus was the quote on quote, “God of destruction”, and would conquer anything and anyone in his path. Maybe that is why he might be doing this, might be because he might want to do something else, maybe he got bored, and maybe he turned into a sick freak and went insane, I mean, what the fuck is going on?! He rose from the bloody corrupted water and floated above the raging waves. But his appearance is, well, different. His skin was red (I don’t know from the blood, I think,) and his eyes are black and hollow, his teeth gnarled, and black smoke was coming from his eye sockets. He pointed at me and a huge fireball shot out of his finger tip straight towards me! Then I woke up, soaked in sweat. I checked my Facebook for any updates and found nothing but pictures and videos. I saw the game still in the PS3 and played it one last time. I suddenly saw the most horrid thing imaginable. The sky was blood red and the clouds were like toxic gas, Oolong's Path was completely engulfed in flames, and Ginger town was in ruins! I lead Goku inside the nightmarish world, and tried to take pictures of the game on my phone, but I don't want all of you to witness the horrors I've endured. Later, I saw him appear right in front of me. He had red skin, pitch black eye sockets with black smoke coming out of them, and gnashing teeth. He just stared at Goku for a minute or two, then grabbed him by the face and vanished with Goku with him. Then GAME OVER screen popped up, signaling the end of the game. I just sat there on my bean bag chair and gazed at the TV. I then took the game out of the PS3 and send it back to the GameStop, but they won't take the game off my hands. So I decided to sell it on EBay Under the name, "Haunted DragonBall Z game". No one will take it. So I kept it locked in the basement inside a cardboard box. The rest of the game seemed to be unidentifiable and void. The next day, the Desk Manager told me that in a old newspaper article was about a boy named, Bobby, who was a master when it comes to DragonBall Z games, but was a Devil Worshipper. But during a satanic ceremony, his devilish comrades be trade him by labeling him a sacrifice to they're horrific Prince of Darkness. Many said that his soul was sent to hell for all eternity. But truth be said, Bobby actually made a deal with the Devil and the Prince of Darkness sent Bobby back to earth, he can only posses one item or person, and that was his DragonBall Z game, where he can mess with the players and scare them to death. I became more deeply fearful about the game, how the article from the old newspaper told me about the tragic fate of one kid could become a terrible plot for destruction of the player's mind, body and soul. Maybe it's for the best to just leave it. this story is just a warning: If you find a hacked game or a game that is possessed by some sort of evil spirit, leave it. Never, EVER play it. Or You'll wind up like me, stuck with the game forever. Category:Creepypasta oc Category:Generic Category:Weak Category:Overdone